dofusretrofandomcom-20200214-history
Characteristic
's characteristics' and professions screen. NOTE: parenthetical values are bonuses.]] Characteristics, often referred to as statistics or stats, are what define your character's potential. Basic characteristics The six basic characteristics are the only ones that can be increased directly. This is done using characteristic points, awarded on each character level up. The point cost depends on class and current value, see the specific class pages for details. In addition to specific effects, some stats are linked to elements. Those stats increase the character's damage of linked elements by 1% per point, and increase shield (effect) efficiency against damage of linked elements by 0.5% per point. The effect for fire element is cumulative with the general intelligence bonus to shields. Strength * Linked to neutral and earth elements. * Increases carrying capacity by 5 pods per point. * Increases initiative by 1 per point. Vitality * Increases life (max and current) by 1 per point. For the Iop spell with the same name, see Vitality (spell). Wisdom * Increases experience gains by 1% per point. * Increases AP loss resistance by 1% per 4 points. * Increases MP loss resistance by 1% per 4 points. * Increases reflect efficiency by 1% per point. * Increases initiative by 1 per point. Chance * Linked to water element. * Increases prospecting by 1 per 10 points. * Increases initiative by 1 per point. Agility * Linked to air element. * Affects dodge rolls. * Affects critical hits. * Increases initiative by 1.5 per point. Intelligence * Linked to fire element. * Increases healing by 1% per point. * Increases shield efficiency by 1% per point. * Increases initiative by 1.5 per point. Other characteristics The other characteristics cannot be raised directly. Some are based on other characteristics, and most can be increased by item and spell bonuses. Health points aka HP or Life Health points keep your character alive in combat. If you reach 0 life, your character is removed from the battle. If everyone on your side is defeated, you may die; see death for details. Regardless of the outcome, if you lose all your health points, you will have 1 life after the battle ends. (Unless you received a level as a result of the battle) The initial Health Point value at level 1 depends on the character's Class. Vitality affects life. Every level beyond 100 gives +10 life. Life can be restored by using certain items, the Emote /sit, and certain spells. Level ups (both character and profession) restore life to maximum. Action points aka AP AP is used to cast spells in combat. At the end of each turn, the character's AP are restored to maximum. The base value is 6. Reaching level 100 gives +1 AP. Each spell costs a certain amount of AP, if you don't have enough, you cannot cast the spell. Movement points aka MP MP is used to move in combat. At the end of each turn, the character's MP are restored to maximum. The base value is 3. Initiative (aka Init) Initiative determines who moves first in combat. The combatant with highest init goes first, then the highest init on the other team, then second highest on the first team, second highest on second team, etc. The base value is 0, but is affected by all basic characteristics except vitality. Prospecting (aka PP) Prospecting affects the character's chance of getting drops from monsters. For details, see the drops page. The base value is 120 for followers of Enutrof, 100 for other classes. Chance affects prospecting. Carrying capacity (aka Pods) Determines how much you can carry. The base value is 1000. Each profession level the character has gives +5 pods, and each level 100 profession gives an additional +1000 pods. Strength affects carrying capacity. A character with items weighing more than carrying capacity is typically called overweight. While overweight, the character cannot move or craft items. It is impossible to make an exchange or take items from a vault or chest that would make you overweight. While gathering, any resources that would make the character overweight are lost, and no experience is gained from gathering resulting in 0 items. The only known ways to become overweight are picking up items from the ground, getting items from a battle, and removing equipment that increases carrying capacity. Energy Energy prevents a character from truly dying. A character with no energy becomes a ghost. The starting value is 10,000. Energy is lost when defeated in hostile combat, see death for details. It can be restored by using certain items, and is also partially restored when a ghost reincarnates. The amount depends on the method of revival. As of 1.13, a character who logs on in a tavern/inn or house recovers energy. (When logging off in someone else's house you are kicked outside, so it has to be your own house or a vacant one.) The amount is 0.5% of max energy per hour spent offline. The recovery is per character, so leaving one character resting while playing another is possible. Being in merchant mode counts as being logged off. Quasi-characteristics These are attributes that could be considered characteristics, but are usually treated separately. * Character level and experience * Professions and profession levels * Alignment and alignment levels * Spells, spell levels and spell points Category:Game information